


Sweet Like You

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [33]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Candies, F/M, First Kiss, colorful, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: For Nalu Fluff Week 2018, Bonus day prompt candies/colorful





	Sweet Like You

Natsu races over to Lucy’s apartment after sleeping in till the afternoon.  He’d only returned from a quick delivery mission late the previous evening and was ready to drag his girlfriend off to the next one.  As he jumps through her window, based on her faint scent it was clear to the slayer she wasn’t home.  That left him a couple of options, wait for her or try the guild where she may or may not be. 

The rumbling in his stomach didn’t help.  _‘Lucy’s gotta have something here to eat,’_ the celestial spirit wielder usually kept snacks or quick things she could whip together for late night writing sessions, remembering as he rummages through the cabinets.  And there at the very back of one, almost hidden was a small pink container that he recognized immediately from one of their favorite confectionary stores.  _‘Candy!’_   Grabbing it he puts it on the counter while he moves onto the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for a sandwich as well as a drink.

With his sandwich made, snack, and drink, Natsu plops onto her couch, bringing the hand-filling bread and meat to his mouth…

A click and turn of the door knob, he turns his head mid-bite to see Lucy walk in. “Natsu!  I should have known I’d find you here…. And eating my food.”

“Aww, it’s just a sandwich,” taking a bite before holding it up, “wan’ some?”

“No,” shaking her head, “I’ll make something later…. Hey!  Is that my candy, I was saving that!”  Lucy moves to grab it from the couch where he had it next to him, but Natsu’s quicker to hold it out of her reach, one hand still clutching to his sandwich, the other gripping the box of candy like it was a jewel and all Lucy can do is catch herself from falling over his lap.  “Give it back!”   

“I found it fair and square!” laughing as she tries again and again to reach over him for the candy, but he blocks her from passing his legs and continues to dodge while gobbling up the sandwich. 

“Natsu!” she stands back with her arms crossed, “I swear to Mavis, I’m gonna kick you if you don’t give me my candy!”

“Gotta catch me first!” he jumps up from his seat then vaults over the couch placing it between them. Holding the pink box out with a smirk plastered on his face, “Come on Luce, come and get it…”

“Ahhh!” the angry woman dashes forward, scrambling onto the couch to hurdle over it.

It was a surprise reaction that Natsu hadn’t expected.  Like in a slow-motion action scene, he barely has time to pivot when the blonde girl is already half way over and airborne coming straight for him with the most furious facial expression…. “Omph!”  She crashes into his chest with gravity taking them the rest of the way to the floor in a crumpled and tangled mess of arms, legs, her face smashed into his chest, his head and ass hitting the floor hard, and he’s just lucky her knee missed another vital organ. 

“Give it…. To me…” Lucy raises up, straddling his hips as she tries again to pry the box out of his hand without acknowledging the compromising position.  But while Natsu is playing hardball, holding on to the box for dear life, too focused on her prize, she fails to notice the bright red blush fanning out over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d been in a discomforting position, but this time, he was ready to act upon it.  So, once she has a good hold on the box with both hands, he jerks it back swiftly before she can stop the downward force until he can reach out to covet the back of her neck and pull her face to his, smashing his lips against hers.

She squeaks, eyes flaring at the sudden impact of the kiss and the fact that he was in fact kissing her! The box tumbles from his other hand to the side, now forgotten in lieu of the sweeter prize that had presented itself, to brush along her arm before coming to rest at her shoulder.  As the tension in Lucy’s body wanes and she gives in, Natsu moves his hand from her neck to cradle the base and weave his fingers into her hair.

It was such a typical Natsu spontaneity move, but she couldn’t help but dissolve into the moment like a romantic fantasy playing out in real life, nor did she bother to hinder the purring sound that emanates from her.  Everything felt surreal and right, and she just hoped wouldn’t become a fleeting memory.

Letting his lips sweep past hers a final time before allowing her to sit up, “So, you don’t need to be drunk,” his face is still peachy but the expression it sports is drunken with entreaties, “for me to make you purr…”

“Oh, shut up!” she covers her face to hide the cherry coloring, “You took me by surprise is all.”

Natsu chuckles, “I took advantage of the situation when I realized it would be even better than the candy.”

“What candy…. That’s right! The candy!” Lucy grabs the box and opens it up, cradling it to her chest when she sees he hadn’t opened it.  “You usually just raid the fridge, so I thought it would be safe behind the seasonings.”

Lifting his upper-body, propped by one arm behind him, “Is there something special about that candy that you’d fight me for it?”

“It was…” eyes flitting to the ground, “part of a small gift I was saving for next week…”

“Someone’s birthday?”

“No, nothing like that,” finally bringing her gaze back to the curious man, “remember when you uprooted the Sakura tree for me?  Well I’m not gonna return the same favor but,” opening the box to show him, “I saw these rainbow-colored candies and thought of you.  I know it’s silly…”

“It’s not silly,” reaching to caress her cheek and gentle pull her forehead closer to rest against his, “it’s sweet, just like you.”


End file.
